


Secrets & Sofas

by minxwt



Series: Thiam [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hiden relationship, M/M, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxwt/pseuds/minxwt
Summary: "Quick, hide behind the sofa!"





	Secrets & Sofas

**Author's Note:**

> Heey guys!  
> Just another random fic I wanted to write.  
> And a remind that English is not my first language, so... sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy it!

The kiss was getting heated; Liam was lying shirtless on the sofa with Theo hovering above him. Theo’s fingers trailing down Liam’s bare abdomen. Liam’s finger digging into Theo’s back, clutching the older boy closer to him. They were going slow, but full of desire until a knocking on the door stopped them.

“It’s Stiles!” Liam exclaimed smelling Stiles scent and looking at Theo. The latter getting up and helping Liam to get on his feet.

“What does he want here? It’s already night” Theo asked annoyed.

“I don’t know, Theo. He can’t see you here… Take it,” Liam threw Theo’s shirt to him. “Quick, hide behind the sofa!” Theo wore his shirt and hid behind the sofa snorting.

“Till when are we going to hide from your friends?” Theo harshly asked from behind the sofa. Liam ignored his question, straightened out and opened the door to an impatient Stiles.

“Hey, Stiles…” Liam smiled trying to look normal. “What brings you here at this time?”

“Don’t “hey Stiles me”, what have you been doing?” The non-werewolf asked cranky entering Liam’s house.

“Just chilling… You know… Watching some TV” Liam answered.

“Why is the TV turned off then?” Stiles pointed out and Liam mentally face-palmed himself. “Anyway… I came here to take you to the Pack Meeting”.

“Which Pack Meeting?” Liam was confused.

“The one you would know if you answered your phone calls or read your messages”. Stiles responded. “Now let’s get going”. He said starting to leave the house.

“But…” Liam started. Theo was there, he wouldn’t let his boyfriend alone. “I… I can’t go”. Liam said suddenly making Stiles turn around.

“Why?” Stiles asked arching his eyebrows. Liam was about to response, when they heard a sneeze. Stiles was even more skeptical. “Who did that?” Liam didn’t response. “Who is here with you Liam?”

“Nobody’s here”. The young one said nervous. Stiles paced around the house looking for whoever it was, Liam was just standing there watching.

“There you are” Stiles announced looking at the figure lowered behind the sofa. “THEO?” He asked shocked when he realized the guy was his number one enemy. “What are you doing here?” Theo stood up looking at Liam. “What is he doing here, Liam?” Stiles questioned walking towards the blond boy.

“So…” Liam started to talk, he thought of something that he could say, but he gave up on lying and just told Stiles the truth.  “Theo’s here ‘cause we’re dating”. The two black-haired boys looked at Liam in shock.

“Liam, you just told Stiles we’re dating… Are you ok?” Theo asked worried.

“Yeah, he would know sooner or later”.

“For how long? How long time have you two been dating?” Stiles asked and he didn’t look too angry.

“Four months” Liam said softly.

“Wow. That’s a lot of time, don’t you think?” Liam nodded. Stiles continued. “When were you planning on telling us, your pack?”

“I don’t know”.

“You don’t know?”

“Yeah… I don’t know, ok Stiles? You all hate Theo, how was I supposed to say ‘Hey guys, Theo and I are dating!’? You wouldn’t understand”. Liam said sadly locking his eyes with Theo’s who was just watching the two friends talking. He wanted to intervene, but he knew it was their conversation.

“We don’t hate Theo anymore, we just don’t trust him. But we would not judge you Liam, you are family! And if you’re happy, then we’re happy! I mean... Are you happy? Is Theo good to you? ‘Cause if he’s not treating you ok, I’m calling Scott to…”.

“I’m happy, Stiles” Liam cut Stiles off. “I’m really, happy!” He approached Theo, holding the older boy’s hand. Theo smiled kissing Liam’s temple.

“Ok then… ‘Cause we can always call Scott” He guaranteed. “So… I’m leaving, I will just say you were doing homework or whatever”.

“Thank you, Stiles” Liam smiled. “And… Can you not tell the others yet? I want to talk to everybody together another day”.

“I won’t”. Stiles affirmed. “So… Bye”. Stiles leaving again. Liam walked towards his friend hugging him, Stiles hugged back smiling.

“Bye”. Liam said.

“Bye, Stiles. Thanks!” Theo said from his spot.

“I’m watching you, Theo… Bye”.

Stiles left the house and Liam closed the door behind him. He tuned to look to Theo.

“That was something!” Theo exclaimed.

“Yeah, but we can resolve that later… Now, where were we?” Liam said malicious.

Theo wasted no time in kissing Liam, the smaller boy cupped Theo’s face guiding to the sofa and straddling the older boy when he sat down on the couch. The black haired boy’s fingers to Liam hips. They would deal with the pack later, now the just want to have more and more of one another.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> Send me prompts with any Liam's ship!


End file.
